


TLJ Premiere

by transientattention



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transientattention/pseuds/transientattention
Summary: Hux and Kylo go see The Last Jedi.*No TLJ spoilers cause it comes out tonight and I haven't seen it yet.





	TLJ Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Hux and Kylo met at the premiere for The Force Awakens. Hux was accompanying Phasma who was there with her girlfriend Rey and Reys' relative Kylo.
> 
>  
> 
> This is all dialogue because it just came to me as i was falling asleep last night and i wanted to get it out there before the premiere, but I do want to go back and add non-dialogue text later.

"Hux, I'm scared."

"I know."

"Hux, im terrified"

"I know"

"Will you hold my hand"

"I am holding your hand"

"Oh right, will you-" 

"Yes, i will put my arm around you. Kylo, relax. It'll be fine."

"You're going to be turned off my reactions."

"Never"

"What if i cry?"

"I brought tissues"

"What if i try and talk to you during the movie?"

"You wont"

"What if i don't like the movie?"

"You'll still be an obsessive star wars fan and I your exasperated boyfriend. You weren't this nervous for TFA. Seriously Kylo, what are you so nervous about?"

"That you'll say no?" Kylo pulled out a gold band nestled in a small velvet box.

"You-.I-i can't believe your proposing now."

"This is how we met"

"And I guess this is now how we became engaged"

"Really?"

"Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr under the same name. I don't post a lot but feel free to message me.


End file.
